Light in the darkness
by Black Umbra
Summary: When a apprentice of King Sombra is sent in time to destroy the elements of harmony and break free his master, what will he do, will he destroy the elements and conquer equestria ,or will he fall for one of them and betray his master.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Well this is**** my first Fan Fiction I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does except my OC.**

**Chapter 1: prologue**

**Crystal kingdom.**

It happen in a market during King Sombra reign, there was a little colt between other pony's, he was 6 years old, his coat color was dark gray, his mane and tail a black color with red stripes, his eyes color were a dark purple, and he still didn't have his cutie mark but the interesting thing was that he was a unicorn where all were earth pony's.

He was thinking to steal some apples from a food cart because he was an orphan and no pony took care of him.

He got closer to the food cart when the seller pony saw him.

"Stop there thief, guards, guards" yelled the seller.

The little colt started running from their but two guards appeared in front of him the tried to catch but he turned around a start to run from them.

"Stop there you thief" one of the guard yelled while trying to throw a paralysis potion that they haved in a bottle.

The colt saw this and made a reflection spell his horn began to glow a gray aura and made the guard bottle return to him.

"Ha-ha that was very fun-" the little colt was cut off when he crashed against some pony when he was rubbing his head he turned and saw that all the pony's face were filled with fear when he lifted his head and saw who was.

"K-king Sombra!" said the colt with fear.

King Sombra was having his midday walk to see that all of his slaves doing their work when he felt some pony crashed with him.

"Your majesty" said the other guard that reached the place.

"What just happen guard?" said king Sombra with a deep voice

"This orphan colt was stealing some apples from one of your food cart and we came to take him to the dungeon your majesty". Said the guard.

"Hmm and why is one of my guard paralyses?" King Sombra asked with anger on his voice.

"Because he made a reflection spell that made one of the guard paralysis potion that hit on him" said the guard.

"Interesting" said King Sombra with an impressed face.

So young and he can make a reflection spell this slave looks interesting. Thought King Sombra will he was looking at the little colt.

"What is your name" King Sombra asked.

"I-It´s D-Dusk y-your m-majesty". Said dusk with fear.

"So it´s true that you wanted to steal some of my food and you paralysis one of my guards when you tried to run away". King Sombra said with a more normal but still deep voice.

"Yes your majesty, only becau-"he was cut off when Sombra putted his hoof of dusk head and said.

"You don´t have to worry about that anymore dusk, if you accept become my apprentice, I will teach you all of about magic and guide you in your study´s, become my protected and will never be alone anymore, so what do you say Dusk?"

Dusk looked up to Sombra and thought for a while and he answered.

"I accept being your apprentice".

"Good, for now on you will be named Umbra Dusk, King Sombra apprentice and protected; now let´s go to your new home apprentice". Said King Sombra while he trotted.

"Yes master". Said Umbra while he ran to Sombra side and they went to the castle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Crystal kingdom.**

I woke up and went to the bathroom and a saw me in the mirror, it have pass 15 years since a became King Sombra apprentice now I was a full-grown stallion of 21 years old some things have changed since that day ,I have learned all the black and shadow magic, some normal magic as well and a have learned how to use weapons and some hoof to hoof combat, since I have been trained like most of the guards of the palace and most of the time I was sent with the guards to some missions, I got my mark (because sombra hates the word cutie) after one of the mission, it was a black five point star over a grey shield with two sword a cross and with mist behind the shield it mean I am the protector of the black magic after that sombra gave me a black chest armor that had a hoof and a cape the same color that the armor .

I was finishing cleaning me up when a heard an explosion from out of the castle walls I quickly got my armor and put it on a went to the main entrance to see what happen what a saw shock me.

"Guards what just happ-" I was cut off after a saw guards from canterlot attacking and killing some of our guards.

"There is another one" said one of the solar guards that tried to attack me but I evaded the attack and I impale him with one black gem spell.

Then the other solar and lunar guards saw this and went to attack me I used the dead guards spears to defend me, I cut through one of the lunar guards throat, then two of the solar guards tried to attack but I used a shadow control over them and made them cut theres own head off.

Buy I didn't notice that one of them was a back of me and strike my with his sword I turned to my back when the guard almost hit me, when a black ray hit on his chest and he fall down dead it was Sombra that shot the guard.

I came closer to Sombra that was in the enter of the castle.

"Master why are the solar and lunar guards?" I asked to Sombra.

"They are here to get back the crystal kingdom" he said with anger in his voice.

"They can't do that without" I was cut off when sombra pointed to the sky and a saw them with my eyes.

"Celestia and Luna!" I said with anger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Outside the Crystal kingdom 15 min before the assault.**

The Princesses Celestia and Luna where watching the black crystal kingdom. When one of their guards came.

"Your majesties, our guards are ready to assault the kingdom at your order". Said the guard.

"Good, go tell them that will leave in 15 min". Said Celestia with a small smile and happiness

Luna saw that and asked to her sister.

"Why are you happy sister"?

"Because finally we will get back the Crystal kingdom from King Sombra and free all the ponies from their prison". Said Celestia with some tears on her eyes.

"Are you ready sister"? Said Celestia clearing her throat

"Yes I am". Said Luna.

And they took off flying while their guards follow them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Present time.**

"Now what are we going to do, the two princesses are here and we don't have many guards left to defend you master, you must go I will protect you". I said to sombra.

"No Umbra my time has come to the end, but you have to leave me here, you must go find and destroy the elements of harmony but not in this time." He said to me while he open a portal.

I was confuse what were the elements and why did he said not in this time, i was about to ask him what that mean when I saw that the princesses came flying down.

"King Sombra you reign ends here" said Celestia with here canterlot voice.

"Hahaha that may be true but I have a little ace under my cape". He said while he shot a black ray to the princesses.

They evaded the attack and Celestia strikes back to Sombra that hit him on one of his hoof, I yelled to Sombra that was on his knees on the floor in pain.

But then Luna heard and saw me for luck I had my hood on, and then she saw portal and told her sister that was concentrate on sombra.

"Look sister that pony with King Sombra" said Luna to Celestia but she was to concentrate on sombra.

"Don't let him escape he must be King Sombra personal guard stop him Luna" said Celestia while she was fighting Sombra.

She rushed against me but before she hits me I used a magic shield that bounced away from me, she got up and rubbed her head.

"How that possible only a... unicorn can do that I thought that King sombra only have earth pony guards I have to stop him if he escape no pony knows what will he do with that knowledge of black magic." she said in a low tone.

I was almost inside the portal when Luna shouted to me and shot a blue ray that I evaded but it let a scar in my left eye me I touched my eye with my hoof and then saw her with anger.

"You fucking princess you will pay for that!" I shouted to her while I shot the shadow control spell, she evaded the attack but she didn´t see that a grey ray coming and it hit her.

She scream in pain, that attracted Celestia attention she started running to her sister and she saw me close to her.

"Hm poor princess you're wounded and her come your mommy celestia to save you, we will finish our little talk other day". I said with an evil grin while I made it in the portal.

**Well this is my first Fan Fiction, what do you think, give me your review and any question PM me.**


	2. The arrival part 1

**Author note: Here is chapter two, sorry for my spelling in chapter one it was because I am from Mexico and that is why I have some problems, so don't be mad with me if I have some mistakes.**

**Unknown location.**

A portal began to open in middle of a forest when a grey pony with a black armor, cape and hood came out.

"Where am I, why did my master sent me to the middle of a forest, i must find some pony that can help me." I said while I started to walk until, I saw a lake, I went to the see my reflection.

I got of my hood and washed my face and my wound that was still fresh from Luna attack.

"Fuck you Luna and Celestia you will pay for what you did to us!" I said with anger while I was doing a heal spell over my eye.

After that I heard a scream that was not so far from me, I got on my hood and went to check what was it, I saw that there were three little fillies one was a yellow earth pony with a red mane and tail, the other was an orange Pegasus with short purple mane and tail and the last one was a white unicorn with a light purple and pink mane and tail were chased by four timberwolves.

"Help some pony help us?" the yellow pony yelled when one of the timber wolf jumped in front of them and that made them stop running and they crashed with each other.

"No no get away from us somepony help." they shouted while they hugged each other when one of the timber wolf jumped to attack the fillies, I appeared in front of him and shot a grey ray that hit him in the chest and made him fall to pieces.

I looked down to the fillies and they turned to see me.

"When I say now you run from here I will stop them so they don't follow you okay." they nodded with some fear in their faces, then I made a fog appear around us so that the fillies could escape.

"Now run!" I said to the fillies that began to run from the place after I didn't feel them in the fog I made it disappear and then the fun began.

"Now, little puppies, who want to play first?" I said with a mocking voice, when two of them attacked me, I evaded them and then I kick one that made him crash with the other that made them break to pieces.

When I turned around the last one jumped and bite me on the chest for my luck I had my armor on.

"Stay down" I said while I made a shadow tendril that got the timber wolf from the neck and brooked it.

I was standing up when parts of the timber wolf's and some trees began to gather and became a giant timberwolf.

"Now this is more interesting, but is getting boring, now let's finish this." I said while it finished uniting, when he was complete he growled to me and launched against me but before he reached me I stopped him with my shadow control spell.

He was struggling to get free when I shot a red ray that hit his chest, nothing happen until I said the magic word.

"Infernus" when the body of the wolf began to turn on fire, he howled in pain and then fallen dead on the ground.

"Well that was fun, but now I have to know where did does fillies went so they can tell me where am I". I thought while a started walking in the direction they run.

A few steps further I saw a big bush shaking and from there a little red tail was out of the bush, I got closer and growl like one of the timber wolf when the three fillies jumped and the yellow pony started to say.

"Aaahhh another timber wolf, run -!" She was cut off when I started to laugh.

"Hey mister that is not funny, that was rude" the white unicorn said with an anger tone.

"Sorry I didn't resist doing it, but seeing your faces scared was funny" I said while I was still laughing while the three little fillies were looking at me with anger.

"Well after our little prank is done, I have some questions, where we are and what are your names" I asked them with a normal voice.

"We are in the Everfree Forest near ponyville, my name is Applebloom, the white unicorn is Sweetie bell and the Pegasus is Scootaloo and what's your name mister" she said in a happy tone.

"My name is Umbra Dusk but you can call me Dusk." I said with a little smile.

"And why are you in the forest mister Dusk." Sweetie bell asked curious.

"Yeah she is right why where you in the forest most of pony don't come inside here". Scootaloo asked me.

These fillies are very curious, I have to think something... and I know what to say.

"Because I'm a traveler and expert in magic, I have gone to different places to study magic, that's why I came here to see ponyville and learn some different magic, but I lost my self in the forest until I heard you scream and saw you three chased by timberwolves and that why I am here. I said

_The good thing that I am a good to make up story's that sounds very convinced , it help me before turning in to Sombra apprentice all the time I told the guards story's that they mostly all the time believed._

"Oohh" the three fillies said with surprised faces.

"Now I was wondering the same thing why were you in the forest to its very dangerous for three little fillies" I said.

"Because we were trying to get our exploring cutie marks" Applebloom answered me.

"You're exploring cutie marks and why are you trying such thing?" I asked them.

"Because we are the cutie mark crusaders, we are ponies that don't have theirs cutie mark and we do different activities to get our cutie marks" sweetie bell answered me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah until we came in front with a pack of four timberwolves and they started to chase us, but the good thing was that you Dusk was there to help us" Scootaloo said with a more serious face.

"Talking about them, what happen to them?" Applebloom asked to me.

"We'll let say that they broken to pieces after they saw me" I said with a malicious smile.

" So you scared four timber wolf's, that is cool you must be very brave and strong to make them run, Rainbow dash must know you, she is the best and fastest flyer in all Equestria she may like you for what you did today" scootaloo said with a big smile while she was jumping.

"Calm down scootaloo first we have to go to my house to tell my sister Applejack what happen." Applebloom said with a giggle while she watched her friend very excited.

"Hm Dusk would you come with us if it doesn't bother you." Applebloom asked me.

"I can't applebloom; I have to do some things." I said but then the three fillies started too so faces like puppies begging for food.

"All right you win I will go with you, ladies first" I said putting my hoof in front of me.

"What a gentle colt, my sister rarity would like to met you she is the best fashions in all ponyville." sweetie bell said.

"Well it will be a pleasure to meet your sister Rarity and Rainbow dash too." I said with a smile.

"So let's start moving cutie mark crusaders!" Applebloom yelled while we started walking.

(A few steps forwards I lost my self in my thoughts, what happen to me why did I help this fillies, I am forgetting what Sombra told me. "Love and kindness are for weak pony's you must forget them while fear and hatred are what give power over others does you must embrace.")

(If he know this he would probably cut my head and put on is wall, but speaking about my master I'm wondering what happen to him, is he fine, did he survive Celestia and Luna assault, but I have to stop thinking this I must concentrate on what Sombra told me of my mission to seek and destroy the elements of harmony, but there is one thing I am not clear, what did he mean with not in this time.) But I was cut off my thought when applebloom pulled my cape and said.

"Welcome to sweet apple acres where the best apples of ponyville are from and where my family live."

After she said that I lifted my head and saw a big entrance to a house and a big barnyard, around the farm where a lot of apple trees, we started to walk to the house when I saw an orange mare with blond mane and tail with a cowboy hat in the side of the road with a cart fill of apples I think that's applebloom sister applejack, when she turned around and saw the fillies.

"Applebloom, Sweetie bell, Scootaloo where were you three I was worried about you." She said in a southern voice with some anger in her tone and face.

"Well we went to the everfree forest to get our exploring cutie mark but we were attacked by timberwolves but then-"applebloom was cut by applejack when she said in a worry tone.

"What timberwolves are you hurt or injured?" while she was checking the fillies.

"We are fine but we can't say the same for the timberwolves thanks to Dusk that kicked their butts." scootaloo said while she was jumping and doing some kicks.

"And who is this dusk that did that, sugar cube." she said in a more normal tone.

"That would be me."

"Well thanks for saving my sister and her friends Dusk, my name is-."

"Applejack, your little sister told me about you."

"Well if it doesn't bother you can we see the savior face".

"It would be a pleasure." I said while I got of my hood.

"Hum you don't look so bad." Applejack said in a low voice.

"What did you said?"

"Umm that I need some help to move this cart to the barn, would you like to help me." she said with a light blush on her face.

"It would be a pleasure to help a beautiful mare." after I said that applejack blushed more.

"Well we are going home now applebloom is getting dark and our parents must be very worry for us, so see you tomorrow." said Sweetie bell while she was waving her hoof.

"Yeah she is right we must have to go see you girls, and see you next time Dusk I hope you help us another day." Scootaloo said while she waved goodbye.

"We must go home now applebloom so we can rest, dusk would you like to pass the night here with us, It's at least I can offer you for saving my sister."

"It will be okay, but your family will be angry with you for inviting a strange pony to sleep in your house." I asked her.

"No they will not be angry, we only live four ponies in this house you already know me and applebloom, Big Macintosh is our older brother and he is out with Granny smith visiting our other family, but if you do something to me or applebloom they will hunt you down and turn you in to a mare so don't worry." she said.

"Okay, I will keep that in mind, so can we start walking." I said with a nervous voice.

While we were walking I was staring at applejack flanks moving one way to another, and then I thought, (after seeing applejack complete I think she is a beautiful mare with her blond mane and tail, her green eyes and her flanks that maybe from working in the apple farm, what am I thinking I have to concentrate on my mission and not lose me in some mare beauty) I was cut off my thought when applejack asked.

"Did you lost something?" when I saw her face she was a little angry for staring at her flanks.

"No, yes, no um... I was only seeing your cutie mark, sorry if I bother you for that" I said a little nervous.

"No it doesn't bother me, if you was only seeing my cutie mark and nothing else." she said but she started to move her flanks more side to side and I gulped (this is going to be a long night) while we made it inside the house.

"Applejack I have a question to ask you."

"No I don't have any colt friend if that is your question sugar cube.

"What, no it's not that, I was going to ask if there were a library close here."

"Oh yes there is one in ponyville it's where one of my best friends works, I can show you where it is tomorrow."

"Thank you for offering me your help, but why did you thought that I was going to ask if you had a colt friend?" I said rising my eyebrow.

"Um because um" she said while she blushed more and more trying to answer my question

"If you don´t want to answer now, it's okay" I said while I got pulled by applebloom inside the house.

* * *

**Some hours later.**

I was sitting in the couch hearing applebloom stories that how her friends and her were trying to get her cutie marks, when applejack came in, she was still blushed from the question I made to her earlier, but was more normal and said.

"Well apple bloom you have to go to bed now it getting late, you can continue your stories tomorrow."

"Oohh, okay I will continue my story tomorrow, good night dusk, hope you don't dream with my sister." Applejack started to run up stairs when applebloom said that, I giggle a moment, when apple jack came more blushed.

"Sorry for that, I hope you don't mind to sleep on the couch, we don't have spare beds."

"It wouldn't be a problem, and thanks you for letting me sleep here, good night applejack."

"Good night dusk." She said while she was walking up stairs.

(Well it have been a good day, Celestia and Luna attacked our kingdom, Sombra made my appear in an unknown place, I saved three fillies, met applejack and now I am sleeping in her house, it was a productive day, but tomorrow I going to know what happen to my master and know what are the elements of harmony and destroy them.) I thought while I closed my eyes.

**Author note: Well what do you think, review and tell me, any questions PM, I'm going to present the rest of the main in the next chapter.**


	3. The arrival part 2

**I am back with another chapter, sorry for the wait i have some problems with my computer lately so that all sorry if i had some misspelling from the other chapter And before i forget, ****Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does except for my OC.**

**C****hapter 3 : The arrival part 2**

* * *

I woke up by the sound of a voice, I lifted my head to see what was it, it was Sombra we were in the crystal kingdom throne, I was going to ask him what happen when he said to me.

"Dusk always remember this,Fear and hatred are those that feeds you so you must embrace them, but if you feel love you will be weak, so you must forget it so that they cannot stops you."

"Yes master i always remember that code, but who will not stop me and what happen to you."

"You will now in its time now, wake up."

* * *

I woke up, turning to see where I was, it was applejack house I sat for a while and turned to see the clock it was 7:00 in the morning, it was still too early applejack and apple bloom were still sleeping so decided to walk around until they woke up, I got on my armor and got out of the house very silent.

"What a dream, why did he said with so they can't stop me." i said while putting on my hood.

I started walking to the everfree forest a few step further I noted that there was a group of different kinds of animal were gathered so I decided to walk and see what were all this animals gather when I came closer the animal got away from me, some were scared, I don t know a lot of animals but I think that must be because the animals can feel dark presents and the truth is that I am one, I was about to go away when some pony crashed with me, I turned to see it was a mare a yellow Pegasus with long pink mane and tail her cutie mark was three butterfly, she was sitting on the ground rubbing her head when she said with a low and shy voice.

"Hum, s-sorry f-for t-that-" she was stopped to apologize when she lifted her head and saw me, she was scared like if seeing a monster, when i remember that i had hood on and with the dark of the forest i looked like a dark being, i was going to say something when she started to run from me.

"Well that was strange, but I have to return to the farm so applejack can take me to ponyville, and discover what are the elements of harmony to finish them." I thought while I started walking back to the farm a step further i heard some pony yelling.

"Get out-of-the-way." said the voice, I was trying to see where that voice came, when I saw up, it was a mare cyan Pegasus with a short rainbow mane and tail, that was coming in my direction, I didn't react in time and she crashed with me, we fallen on the ground, I lifted my head and saw that she had a cloud with a lightning with three colors blue, red and yellow for her mark.

"What the fuck, hey watch where are you flying" i said with some anger in my voice, she was rubbing her head while getting up when she turned around and told me.

"Hey dude, you got in front of me while i was doing one of my tricks, you complete ruined It." she said with some anger.

"Wait you are saying that was a trick it looked like you were falling instead of flying." i said in mocking tone, she started to fly up and went straight to me.

"What did you just said pal, repeat it in front."

"Well if you didn't hear me, i said that you were falling instead -." I was cut off when she launched over me and pin me down on the ground.

"You re going to pay for what you said pal." she said while she cracked her hoof.

"That would be fun but i have to meet some other pony, so it will be another day." i said when i started to become a shadow form and disappear from her hoof.

"What tha fuck where did he go, fucking stallion he escaped me, but when i find him he will pay for what he said." she said with a smile while flying away.

A few meter ahead a black shadow began to lift from the ground it was me, thanks to the hidden shadow spell, "What a tough mare, she must be the Pegasus that scootaloo told me, what was her name... a rainbow dash and she is supposed to be the best flyer of equestrian that is a crap, i hope not encounter her again." i said while walk to the farm, when i saw applejack in the entrance.

"Hey where did you go dusk, i was waiting you so i could take you to town." she said with a serious face.

"Sorry, i had got up early and you was asleep so decide to walk for a while, so cam we go now." i said while we started to walk, in the way to ponyville, applejack started to talk me about her live in ponyville and about her friends, i was not putting attention to her for luck i had my hood on so did not noted that I was ignoring her.

"When will we get there, i hope we are not to Far." i thought when she pushed me and told me.

"Are you okay dusk you look lost?"

"What... yes I m fine I was thinking of something."

"Well, i have to leave you dusk I m going to buy some supplies for the farm, but i can tell you where s the library, it is in middle of the town, it is managed by my friend twilight sparkle so i will see you there okay."

"Got it applejack and by the way do you have the answer of the question from yesterday, why did you told me that you did not have a colt friend?"

"Hum- because hum- i hum-." she was getting blushed trying to answer me but then she ran from here and then i started to laugh.

"Well that was funny, she is a very beautiful mare, but i have to concentrate on my mission, now i have go to the library, i hope not to have another encounter like in the morning." i said while i started to walk in to town, a few steps further i notice that most of the ponies were staring at me.

"What are they staring at me, they have never seen a stallion with a black armor on." i thought when i crashed with some pony and landed on the ground, i got up first and saw with who i crashed, it was a mare she was a white unicorn with purple curly mane and tail her mark was three diamonds, she was rubbing her when i came closer to her gave my hoof to her to help.

"Sorry miss i lost myself in my thought and i did not put attention to the road, are you fine." i said with some worried voice she got up and said with a high-class accent.

"Yes I m fine dear, and it wasn't your entire vault i was to this fashion book and i forgot to look the road too." she was getting her when i remembered something from yesterday.

"Uhm excuse me miss but aren't you rarity."

"Yes it is but how did you know my name, are you stalking me!"

"What no I m not doing that it's because yesterday i meet your little sister sweetie bell and she told me about you-" i was cut off when rarity hug me.

"Thank you very much dusk."

"For what ." I said with a surprise face.

"For saving my sister from those timber wolf, she told what happen yesterday, and that you saved her, thanks dusk i do not know what i would done if i lose sweetie bell." she said with some tear in her eye.

"Calm down rarity, i wouldn't let some timber wolf kill a filly, beside she is now with you save so take good care of her and watch that she doesn't get in trouble again." i said while wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"Yes your right dusk, i must calm down... Uhm how could i pay for what you did." she asked with a smile.

"Oh don't worry about it; you don't have to pay me something."

"No there must be something; what if i make you a new cape and hood for your armor it would be a less something for what you did."

Now that she said that my cape is very reaped from the assault I most accept her offer "Fine I will accept it."

"Fine then, come with me to my boutique so I can measure your cape and hood. She said while we walked a few steps further we made it there, it was a two tall building, it had a form of a carousel,when we got inside she said.

"Now can you get off your armor so that i can measure your hood and cape dear."

"Like you wish" i said while i took off my armor.

"So where can i put my armor."

"Let it next to the table, you can come I tomorrow for your cape and hood dusk, any special color you would like"

"If you can make it with dark red and grey color it would be great, thanks rarity." so i went outside.

"Now i have to go to the library." i said while i started to run to center of the town, some houses ahead i saw a strange building that was made out of candy, i watch the building for a while wondering who they made it, when from no where i was tackle by a pink mare with curly mess up tail and mane, her mark was three balloons she was sitting on me and then she started to talk like super speed.

"OH CELESTIA, YOU MUST BE NEW HERE, YEAH I KNOW ALL OF THE PONIES IN PONYVILLE I HAVE NOT SEE YOU HERE SO I AM RIGHT YOU ARE NEW HERE I HAVE TO GO NOW I HAVE TO PLAN YOUR WELCOME PARTY FOR YOU SO SEE YOU." she got up and was going to leave but i stopped her catching one of her hoof.

"Wait before you go, i want to know two things, one whats your name and why are you going to a welcome party?" i said while getting up.

"Well one my name is Pinkie pie but you can call me pinkie and two because so you can know all the pony's of ponyville and be theirs friend silly willy." She said while touching her head.

"But you don't know me or my name and your going to throw a party for me."

"Oh how forgetty your name is Umbra dusk but we can call you dusk, you're a traveler and studied magic of all type, you came yesterday and you was in applejack house last night, am i forgetting some thing."she said with a big smile." I had a surprise and confuse face, "How did you know that pinkie."

"Well let say that some person told me about you.' she said looking up.

"What's a person and why are looking up" i said with a more confuse face, she turned back to me and told me.

"Never mind, where were we oh yeah, so you're welcome party, i will prepare it so see you." she said and then ran leaving a pink dust of her figure.

"Okay what a weird mare, but she is funny and a kind pony." i thought, "Now i have to go now to the library, i only hope that nothing happen again."

I started again to walk when i came to the middle of the town, trying to find the library i noted that there was a big and old tree i for house that had an announce in front of her i came closer and read it, "Welcome to ponyville library, finally i found it" so i went to the door and knock on it when a voice from inside told me.

"Wait a moment please.." when from the door came a little purple dragon with green scales on his head, ears and stomach, wow a baby dragon i never saw one in person i thought.

"Hi, in what can i serve you mister?" asked the baby dragon.

"Hello i am looking for a book of Legends and history of equestria, do you have one.

"Sure you we have one like that, come in and wait a moment i will go for it."So i decided to sit down until he came returns back with the book when from the back of the library i heard spike voice

"Here it is, come dusk." so i went it was a brown book with the cover of a golden stallion and golden border, i got the book with my magic and open it, i started to search for the elements of harmony and spotted the page, "Let's see what it says"

-_The Elements of Harmony they have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by pandemonium and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order theirs were own by princess Celestia and princess Luna that help them against Discord, but they disappear after that princess Luna turned into Nightmare Moon and princess Celesti_a -.

"Hm interest but let's skip the parts of middle."

-_ Nightmare moon came back but was defeat by and turned back to princess Luna by the elements of harmony that were restored by six mare with their Loyalty, Kindness, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, and Magic._

-Great now i have some info about them, so now i have to find those mares and destroy their elements one by one.- I thought while finishing the page when a lavender unicorn with purple mane with a dark blue mane and tail with a purple and pink streaks in middle her mark was a six point star surrounded by five little stars, yelled.

"Watch out!" when i turned around to see her i was hit by a purple ray.

"What the fuck, what w-as t-hat." i try to say something but i black out and fall to the floor, the last thing i heard was a deep voice saying "Now the plan can begin"

**What do you think, please ****give me your review, any question PM me ****and if you have any tips for me I would be happy to read it, I am open for constructive criticism but please no flamers and if you notice any faults please let me know.**

**Thank you for reading: Black umbra**


	4. Truth and lies

**Author note: well I am back with another chapter, sorry for my spelling errors in later chapters I hope you understand, right now not much to say but I hope you this chapter o and if your already following this story o can see it is the same chapter but it only is to repair the grammar.**

**Chapter 4: Truth and lies.**

"What the fuck, what did that mare do to me and where am I". lifted my head to look around, it was a dark and big there was no ground it felt like I was floating when I heard my name, Who is there show yourself now! When from the dark space came a black mist and from the middle came Sombra.

"So this is how you speak to your master". He said in a deep voice.

"Ah sorry master... I didn't know it was you please forgive me." I said while I was on my knee.

"Stand up apprentice we must talk you may have some question, and I to have some for you but first ask me anything."

"Okay, what happen to you, why did the portal bring me, what happen to the kingdom after the attack of the princes?"

"Well after you enter the portal those fucking princesses defeated me with some help of their guards and turn me in to a mist form and seal me in the cold north but before they did it I made cursed the empire and made it disappear and the portal transported you in time, you are one thousand years in the future."

"What but why did you sent me in time". I said shock.

"I know that the kingdom was going to be defeated, so I sent you to destroy those elements so they can t interfere and now that I have figured how to break the spell you can help me again restore the empire."

"Okay I understand that part but why one thousand years in the future it was not better send me out side of the kingdom or somewhere else?"

"Because if I did that the princes would have hunted you can kill or imprison you and I would not complete the plan, beside they were the possessor of the elements and they would have defeated you without a sweat but after a time they pass them to other, so how is the plan going have you found the elements or their new owners."

"No I have not but I know that there are six elements and six mares that are the new owners."

"That s good now you have to find them and destroy the elements one by one and if the owner interferes, well you know what to do with them."

"Yes master."

"Now that I am here I was seeing your memory and saw you have seen, I recommend to act nice and friendly during your stay in that place so you don t a track on wanted attention, oh and that mare friend of your looks should help you in your stay so use her, and remember that when you need help your old allies can help you, see you soon apprentice." He said while he began to disappear and the room started to light up.

I open my eye and started took sit down while rubbing my head; I was on a couch in the library, "Mm my head it hurts that mare what did she do to me. I thought when from the corner purple lavender unicorn that hit me with the spell."

"Oh you finally wake up I thought that that you were never wake up, sorry for that I was doing a mind connection spell but it got out of control and you now the rest." She said with a small shame on her face.

"Don't worry it not the first time some mare hit me, so you must be twilight how much time was I out." I said trying to stand up.

"Like one and half day."

"What but why that much time."

"Well the spell that hit use is a mind connection that connect you with other pony and it knock you that time because it depend the distance is the other pony, sorry again Dusk for that."

"Like I said don t worry twilight, wait a moment how did you know my name." when form the door came applejack.

"Twi how is… Dusk you finally woke." When she came running and hug me.

"I'm fine applejack I only have a long nap thanks to twilight."I said while looking at twilight that had still a shame face when spike came from the stairs.

"It look like you having a happy hour, can I have a hug too." He said in a mocking way, so applejack stop hugging me and got a light blush.

"Spike don't say that they are friends, applejack was worry for him that all." Twilight said to spike in a disapproval tone.

"Yes w-we a-are only f-friends right dusk." applejack said in a nervous tone when, twilight say the tone and reaction of applejack so she only observe her for a while, after that we sat down and talk about me and about twilight most of the part of her was some boring until she said something interesting.

"So dusk you are a magic expert, I am one too not only because of my study on book too for being Princess Celestia most faithful student.

"So your Celestia student what surprising, I hope you can help me out learning new magic that you may know?"

"Yes that would be a pleasure but you need to call her princess Celestia; hum dusk there s something that I am wondering what does your first name means."

"Now that Twi said that, I have wonder about your name too." They two were asking in a very curios tone that pisses me a little so decided to tell her a little story.

"Well my first name was given from my father that was killed in an attack to our home land; he was good ponies that teach me everything I know." I said while making a false face of sadness.

"Sorry for making you remember that bad feeling Dusk."

"Don't worry twilight you was only asking now I have a question to you do you know where are the elements of harmony well only the artifacts, I was reading about it but you made me black out before I could find it out."

"Well that is a weird question because almost all of the pony know where and who theirs owner are but like you're a traveler you may not know, they are six necklace that are in Canterlot castle in Princess Celestia watch and the owners of the elements are Me, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Rainbow dash and Applejack."

"Wow are the owners of the elements of harmony that impressive well thanks for telling me this it help me out, well if you can excuse me I am going to see Rarity she has my armor and then find a place to stay before it gets dark." I said while leaving the library when applejack stops me.

"Hey hold it pal, why are saying to find a place to stay, you are staying with me in the farm."

"But applejack it would be a bother to you, beside how would I pay for what I eat and drink."

"Well easy you can help me and applebloom in the farm while you're staying how do you see it, deal?"

"Okay it s a deal, now if you excuse me I am going for that." So I left the library in the way to rarity I thought (Well this is more interesting the six mare are those I have meet lately, now that I know who are the owners of the elements and where the necklace are it make it a little easier, but it looks like destroying the elements will be more hard then I expected not only I have to avoid the guards also I have to worry about Celestia and I have to find a way in Canterlot without bring attention to me maybe twilight can help in that, but I must find someone that can help me Sombra told me that if I needed help my old allies could help, did he mean...) so I continue, after while I made it to her house and found that it was fill with different dresses and suits I tried to find her when from more inside of the house I heard rarity voice calling me.

"Dusk over here." came closer to the table.

"Where I don t see you, there you are up rarity, I came for my armor where it is."

It is behind the green dress. So I lifted the dress with my magic and found my armor and to say it look better with is design I can t recognize it, so put it on.

"Well thanks rarity, it look like you have some work."

"Yes dear, I have some orders to finish up. She said finish to sew a purple dress."

"We'll see you soon, I have to go, and good luck to finish."

"Wait dusk are you leaving ponyville so soon."

"What no, I m not going to leave; I am staying with applejack for some days."

"You are staying with applejack wow I never thought she doing that well so you soon too." she said with a low voice and thoughtful face, that was a strange so I decided to leave before it got more dark, a few meter forward I saw applejack with the yellow Pegasus from the forest, they turned around and call me.

"Hey dusk come I have to present you someone, Dusk this is Fluttershy she is one of my best friends." So I turn to her she was still hiding her face with her mane like the first time we meet, she saw me and started to shake.

"What is it Fluttershy why are you so scare he is a friend not a monster." After that applejack said that I remember that I had my hood on and that was what scared her last time so I took it off.

"Much better right Fluttershy, and sorry for what happen in the forest you got scared and ran off that I did not present me." I said while giving my hoof she was still afraid but then she stop shaking and gave me her hoof.

S-sorry dusk for what happen that day I was scared by seeing some in the forest and with your armor on, it is weird." She said in a shy and low voice.

"So my armor is scary well let I make go of." my horn started to get a light up and made my armor disappear, "Now do I look scary or not."

"I-it is much better now; w-well I have to buy some things for angel and the rest of the animals so see you soon." We wave and said goodbye to Fluttershy and started to walk back to the farm.

"Hey dusk can you help me out in the farm, we need a third pony to help out."

"Sure applejack, you is the second pony that is going to help us your sister?"

"No she is still too little to help us she is with her friends so better not bother her, it is another friend of mine her name is Rainbow dash have told her about you and she told me that you already met her?" when she said her name I remember when we meet.

"Yeah I have met here but not in a fine way she was doing a trick of some kind when she crashed with me so I told her that she was falling instead of flying and she took it personal."

"WHAT you told Rainbow dash that, well have yourself a mayor problem, she does not like when she fails on one of her trick and someone make fun of her and mostly the pony that make fun of her receive a punch or a heavy prank so the only thing I can say is watch your back." she said with a worry face.

"Nah your joking how can Rainbow dash be so bad." I said in a more relax way, soon we got to the farm so we started to buck some trees and carry the basket to the barn when from know where a black clod appeared up of me and it started to rain and a ray hit me, applejack was laughing because of my look so I saw up and saw rainbow dash in the cloud laughing too.

"Ha-ha very funny, now can you stop laugh and start to help us please." I said in a mocking way while cleaning me.

"Okay I'm going but you should have look your face." she was still laugh but after some minutes she started to help out, most of the work was in competition between applejack and rainbow dash an some with me, after a while it got more dark I got to put away the last basket in the so applejack and dash were talking.

**Rainbow dash and applejack.**

"Well thanks rainbow for the help."

"It was nothing applejack it was friends do, hey applejack I am it look like you have gotten yourself a stallion a very good one so do you said something to him."

"What are you talking', tell him what."

"Don't pretend you don't now I can see that you like him, since we were working you didn't stop staring at him, and don't say that "what are your talking", because you can't lie."

"What no I... does it really look so obvious?" she said with some blush on her face.

"Well yes it does, come on applejack you can tell him what you feel for him before some other mare do it, trust me it better say what you feel."

"Yes your right, i can do it, I am going to tell him, thanks dash for the tip."

"Yeah I now I am good friend; well as have to go see you AJ and think about what we talk." dash started to fly away when dusk came back but something was different in him, his horn had a different color like dark red one side and a gray on the other half so I went to see what happen

**15 min before.**

"This is the last one, now after this little job I have to see if my old allies so let try and make the invocation spell still works after one thousand years." so cleared the barn and made a circle and five point star in the middle a black fire, my horn started to shine in a gray color and I said the magic spell.

"I call upon the shadow that surround me night and day, I call upon the darkness that reside in me, the shadow of me and the shadow that be, and I call upon the shadow knights". After that a little blast came from the circle made it disappear, and I started to feel strange but I did not care for it.

"I forgot how long it takes so that spell makes effect but now I have some allies, the only thing to do is to wait." I said gasping after that I went out of the barn and saw dash leaving when applejack came walking to me.

"Hey dusk what happen to your horn, it look like that some paint fall on It." she said while looking it my head.

"What are you talking about- ?" I cut my talk, ran inside the house and got in to the bathroom, I look in the mirror.

(Fuck, my horn is changing, Sombra was right using frequently black magic makes my body to change and now that I made that spell it made me change faster, I thought when applejack knock the door.)

"Dusk is everything is okay should I could the doctor." she said very worry.

"No no I am fine it is only paint that fall on me in the barn that the only thing let me clean up and soon I will go out." so I started to change my horn color back after a while it got the gray color back, (I must be careful with my black magic if I don't maybe Celestia or Luna can feel it, an may know where I am), I got out of the bathroom when applebloom jumped in front of me.

"Hi dusk it have been I two days since I saw you where were you."

"Well applebloom I was exploring ponyville when a little accident happen and I was knock out for two."

"Oh yeah applejack told me about it that it was not twilight fault it was that an accident, but it was good that my sister took care of you,"

"What she took care while I was out what a good friend, well I must give her a thanks for that." when applejack appeared.

"Applebloom go to sleep tomorrow we have a long day to work so get a good sleep." she said to applebloom that gave her a little sad puppy face saying that if she can sleep more late but it did not work so applebloom walked up stairs to her room.

"Come dusk I will show you your room, I got it clean while you were out it not much but it have a bed." she open the door and show it.

"Well thank you applejack for all you have done for me I owe one and not only for this also for taking care of me while knocked out in twilight house."

"So applebloom already told you; well it was nothing it was friends do and you don't owe me nothing." she said I got closer to her and that made her blush.

"Well I hope you accept this little gift and don't get mad with me." I got closer and gave her a kiss on her cheek this made her blush more the only she did was close the door.

I walked for a minute in the room and then a watch out of the window."Now that she is gone I have to think a plan of how to get in Canterlot and then wait for the shadow knight appears and then we go for those elements and destroy them, and if the princesses or some pony interfere they will never see the light of the day again." I said with an evil smile while lying in the bed failing asleep.

**Canterlot throne room.**

There was Princess Celestia in her throne watching the stars of the night of her sister when Princess Luna came running in the throne room, when Celestia saw this she asked to he sister what was the problem.

"Lulu what happen why did you come running like this." she asked with some worry.

"Sister we may have some problems when I was lifting the moon, I felt an explosion of dark energy somewhere near ponyville and it was very dark just like... You know who." Luna said with some fear.

"Don't say that he has been away almost one thousand years it can't be him but maybe..." Celestia thought for a while and then lifted a quill and paper and started to write.

"What is it sister, what did you think." Luna asked confused.

"Well it may not be possible but I think that it is the personal guard that got away from us that day, I may not be sure if it him but I am sending a letter to twilight saying to be careful if she encounter him she must send me a letter immediately so I can send some guards so they take him down." after finishing the letter Celestia send it to twilight and then she saw her sister sitting with a frightened face she know why Luna was like that because that guard almost kill her with his shot he made.

Celestia walked closer to her sister and hug her, "Calm down my little sister I hope that is not him, and if he is I will protect you."

**Author Note: well there it is if you are already follow me since the beginning you can see that this chapter is rewritten, so that you can read it in a better way and if your new in the story well Thanks for reading.**

**Black umbra out.**


	5. Welcome to chaos

**Chapter 5: Welcome to… chaos.**

I got up early in the morning, someone was knocking the door so I got up and open it was applebloom that was in front of with a big smile on her face.

"Hey dusk you finally got up, we got to hurry up or applejack will get angrier."

"What are you talking applebloom, who will…" but I was cut when she started to pull me so we walked to outside of the house when I applejack call us.

"Applebloom, Dusk I have waiting you we have to hurry up" she said while kicking a tree, I was wondered what she was saying so I decided to ask applebloom.

"Hey why is your sister so hurry up, it look like she wants to finish very fast to go somewhere"

"I don't know either, but I know that she is going to see and help her friends in something" she said while getting a basket to applejack, -so applejack is going to help her friends and don't ask me for help, this may help me while she is out I can think out my plan, so if I want this to happen I must help her so more fast we finish more fast she will leave- I thought when applebloom call me to hurry up.

"I am going" so I hurry up to help them.

**Some hours later. **

"Finally the last basket is in the barn" I said after leaving the last basket, applejack when inside the house when applebloom came close to me.

"Hey dusk I have a question to you, what did you do to my sister all the day we have been working she have been avoiding you, what did you do to her?" applebloom asked in a harming way.

"Calm down applebloom I did not do anything to her…" and then I remembered the kiss I gave her last night but saw I thinking and she asked again but with more anger.

"What did you did to her, if you did something bad I am going to tell to Big Macintosh so that he can punch so hard that you don't do it again" I was going to push her with my magic so that she never talked to me like this again when I remembered to act nice so there are no suspicious on me so I told her what happen.

"No applebloom I didn't I just gave her a kiss on her cheek last night" when I told her that she calm down and started to jump in happiness, I was surprise because of her change of attitude, first she was anger and then she is jumping in happiness.

"Yes I was right, scootaloo and sweetie most know this" I was weird out for what she said but before I could ask she ran like a lighting and was gone, so I decided to go in the house to get me clean when I encounter applejack in the entrance, I tried to talk to her.

"Applejack I want to talk with you about last night"

"Can it be in other moment dusk, I have to go help my friends" she said nervous and started to walk so I got inside the house, I watch her until she was gone, (finally she is gone now I can stop acting like an idiot, now that she have gone I can start my plan first go to the library and find some blueprints of canterlot if twilight is celestia student she must have them.) so I went up to clean me first after that I started to walk to town.

After I while of walking I got to the library and knock on the door hoping that twilight wasn't for my luck it was spike that open the door, "Who is… Hey dusk how you are, come in."

"Well I'm fine, I just came because I am wondering if you may have some blueprints of Canterlot castle"

"Sure we have some, can I know why you need them" he asked while searching, I was getting a little nervous from the question.

"Well it is because I wonder how is the castle only that" I said hoping that he didn't more questions so I asked him something to avoid the theme.

"Where is twilight I haven't seen her today"

"She is out with the girls they went to someplace I really didn't put attention I was sleeping when she said where they were going" after a while of searching in some boxes he didn't find them.

"Okay they aren't here either, let me search here" he was searching in a big chest near the table when he open it made the chest door hit the table a let some papers fall on the floor.

"No not again if twilight come and see this she will not give me my month gem" he said worry starting to lift some papers.

"Don't worry spike I while clean for you, just finish searching the blueprints for me okay" I said while lifting some papers with my magic.

"While you do that for me thanks dusk" so he started to look for them while I was cleaning up, just when I was finishing a letter call my attention, so I lifted it with my magic and saw that it had the royal emblem so I started to read it.

**To my faithful student.**

**Dear twilight, I have to tell you that we have present an dark and evil present near ponyville last night, you must be careful we may thinking that it is an old enemy of ours, that may be in ponyville so be careful and tell the girls about this, if you notice something strange or sees a suspicious pony send back to me a letter so I can send you some Solar guards for they can help you, that would be all to inform you.**

**You're dear Princess Celestia.**

(Fucking hell it look like those fucking princess have notice me, I must stand low on my magic if I don't want them to find me, I only hope that twilight haven't send something to Celestia) I thought while putting the letter in its place.

"I found them, it was hard but I found them near a pile of old book" spike said while putting the blueprints in the table, it had all of the castle rooms.

"Well thanks spike I'm going to stay for a while looking at them"

"Okay, well I'm going to have a snap… so can you are in charge for a while" he said while walking upstairs yawning.

"Sure, spike see you in a while" so I started to look for some route so I could enter the castle without problems, but after like two hours of searching I didn't find a way in without calling attention most of the route where for escape but no one to enter.

"Fuck it look like there is no way in without calling attention so it is going to be the bad way, we are going to attack canterlot" I said while looking out the window it is getting l putting the blueprints back in place when from the door came Pinkie and started to yell.

"FINALLY I FOUND YOU I WAS SEARCHING FOR YOU ALL DAY" this made that spike wake up and started to walk down stairs asking "what, who, why, when."

"Take it easy pinkie, just breath and don't yell, what are here for"

"Well Umbrie because I came for you for that the party in Sugar corner but now that you're here with spike he can come to" she said with a smile and jumping

"What party pinkie and how did you just call me" but before she answer me she carry us and took us to Sugar corner so we enter at first it was all dark but then the light was turn on and I saw all of the ponies of ponyville yelling.

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE DUSK" I was surprise for this when I turn around a told to pinkie.

"Pinkie did you organize this for me, you should have done it, but thanks"

"It is no problem Umbrie let's enjoy the party"

"Um pinkie why did you call me Umbrie"

"Well your first name sounded very formal and strange I decided to make it funnier I hope you don't bother"

"That okay you can calm me like that" I said while we walked around saying Hello and knowing some ponies I noticed that all of them were good friend with each other, most of them were normal but there were some interesting ponies in the party like a grey Pegasus with blonde hair and a that had one eye looking up and the other looking down that was strange but funny at the same time; after a while I found the girls they were so I walked closer to them, when applejack walk away when I came closer.

"Hey girls, what's up" when the four girls turned around and said Hi so we started to talk for a while about them, how did they know each other, how did they became the elements owners of the elements and defeated Discord and Nightmare moon, until twilight came with the theme about Celestia letter.

"Oh celestia, so there is an old enemy of the Princesses near ponyville, that very bad dear" rarity said with some worry.

"Well if I find him doing something evil, he will feel my hoof in his ass" RD said while punching her hand

"I-I h-hope he is not near my house, b-because it would be so scary encounter him" fluttershy said with some fear and hiding her mane.

"Calm down girls, I think he may be far from ponyville for most of pony enemies they would prefers to stay lone and far from the cities but just In case I have prepared a letter for Celestia if he appear" twilight said to calm the girls.

"Well girls twilight is right he may be escaping and avoiding big cities if the princesses are chasing him" I said with a worry tone when a deep pain started to come from my head.

"Dusk are you okay, do you want us to call you a doctor"

"No don't call, I just need fresh air." So I walked outside

* * *

After Dusk left the five mares gather and started to talk, "So girls, what do you think about dusk, in my point he looks like a good stallion" twilight said.

"Yeah he is very funny, he has my approval of a good stallion" said pinkie while bouncing

"Well when I first meet him he was wearing his armor and that made me think he was a bad pony but after applejack told me how he was and I meet him a is a kind, friendly and good stallion" fluttershy said

"Well girls in my opinion he is a gentlecolt, he is good, brave and helps other pony in need beside you're going to hate, but he is a strong and handsome stallion, I wonder if he has marefriend" rarity said.

"What are saying Rarity, he has been her only for like three days and you are thinking if he had a marefriend" Twilight said like with a disapproval face.

"Well sorry for thinking in loud dear, I was saying because what he have done like saving my sister, no pony dares to scare of three Timberwolves by himself"

"What did you said he scared three timberwolves by himself" twilight said with a surprise face.

"Well yeah he did that, he kicked there wooden ass with his hooves, didn't they told you" said pinkie while jumping and making funny fight moves.

"No they didn't, well now he looks interesting" twilight said to herself, "Okay back to what we were talking, rarity you have to know him better before thinking like that beside we don't know if he has one" after that applejack walked to where her friend where when RD said.

"Well you may have to find another stallion rarity; because someone has her eyes on him right… applejack!" RD said with voice

"What applejack like dusk!" the four mares said in group while applejack got a light blush of the embarrassment because all her friend yelled it out.

"Shsh, girls don't scream like remember that he is outside." RD said while putting her hoofs on rarity and twilight mouth because they yelled harder than pinkie or fluttershy, "I very happy for you applejack, you finally found a stallion you like" fluttershy said in a louder tone.

"Well I don't know what to say to that fluttershy but thanks, I guess" applejack got a light blush for what she said, while rarity and twilight tried to get RD hooves of their mouth when she got off of them.

"I have to say two things, one: that was rude and unnecessary RD and two: I am so jealous of you applejack you now have a brave, handsome, big and strong stallion" rarity said while biting her lips that made her friends look at her with a weird out face, "Sorry girls I lost my self for a moment"

"Thanks for saying that but I have not told dusk about what I feel for him" AJ said with her face cover by her hate.

"Well don't worry applejack who can tell him about what you feel for him when you want, I know where you can tell him that, in the Grand Galloping Gala, invite him" twilight said

"That a great plan, you can know him a little more before saying that you like him"

"Yuppie we have another pony going with use I hope he like" pinkie said while RD and fluttershy nodded their head.

"What invite him like my… date, but I don't know… if princess celestia don't send you more than six invitations" applejack said.

Don't worry about that we I can send a letter to the Princess so that she send more invitations, what do you think" twilight said while all of the girls looked at her.

"I have to ask dusk if he wants to go and if he doesn't want to go, the idea won't work, but I am going to try"

"I hope you invite him before I do dear" when all turned around and watched rarity, "What I just think it."

"Speaking of him where is he I didn't see him since this morning" she looked around trying to find dusk, fluttershy answered, "He started to feel a little dizzy, so he went outside-" but she was cut when a sound of an explosion came from outside, all of the pony that where in the party including the six mares got out to see what was it, when they say the city hall in fire, but not a normal fire it was a green fire, so they started to try and extinguish it with water but then they heard a sound of insect buzzing.

"Hey girls do you hear that it sound like… oh no changelings not them again" said RD when a swarm of changeling appeared and started to attack ponyville all of the pony's started, "Girls we have to go to my house, so I can send a letter to the Princess" twilight said when all of the mares started to run behind her.

For their luck twilight house was close but before they reached the house a group of nine changeling show in front of them and started to surround them, "Darn we were so close to the house" applejack said.

"Rarity, fluttershy and pinkie, get behind us" twilight said while she RD and applejack made a circle in front of their friends preparing to fight off the changelings they started to laugh and three of them lunched towards the mares, when suddenly three stallion appeared in front of them and punch them in their face making them go back the mares look up and say them, it was dusk.

**Not much to say, the only thing is that im not proud for this chapter, but next will the first action scene hi hope not to screw it like this chapter, let you reviews and PM if have a question until next time.**

**BLack umbra out.**


	6. Friends and enemy

**Here is another chapter, sorry for making you guy's wait i hope you like it, now on to the story.**

**Chapter 6: Friends and Enemy.**

After talking with the girls a headache hit me, I rubbed my head when twilight asked if I needed a doctor, "No don't call him, I just need air" I answer her and then I went out of sugar cube corner and walk for a moment so my headache could go away, after a while I found a bank and sat on it, when I heard a voice calling. I lifted my head and saw two stallions with hood that were just like mine.

"You finally came… Spettro, Tenebris" I said when they took off theirs hood, the first one was a dark red Pegasus with a silver mane and tail his mark was black star with two gray wing behind it, the second was a dark brown earth pony with dark purple mane and tail his mark was two swords in x behind a red dragon eye.

"Umbra, so much time no see" said Spettro that was the Pegasus.

"It's good to see you again Spettro and you Tenebris"

"Umbra it have been a while since we have seen you, we thought that who died when the princess attacked the crystal kingdom, what happen to you" said Tenebris in a worry way.

"Well Sombra made a time spell and sent me here that why I'm alive, what happen to you guy's it looks like time has not pass for you"

"After that sombra and the crystal kingdom disappear we had to hide, so Tenebris used the hibernation spell that sombra gave us and we used it to hidden until someone could call us" said Spettro.

"So why did you call us umbra, it has to be something important for you to summon us" asked Tenebris. So I told them what happen to Sombra and why did he sent me in time, "So you're going to destroy the elements of harmony, okay I understand that but why do you need us" said Spettro.

"Because the elements are in Canterlot castle… where the princesses live"

"WHAT" they said in a surprise tone, "you're telling us that you want to attack the princess castle, are you insane" said Tenebris.

"No I'm not insane but yes that's the plan, but I need your help, your two are the only ones that I really trust in, so what do you say" i said when the two of them gather and talked for a while, and then Tenebris said "Well umbra it is a suicide mission and maybe we may not make it out alive, but it will be fun trying it".

"Good now that you two are in I'm going to show you-" but before I could finish there was an explosion not so far from sugar cube corner, so I started to run to there while my allies followed me, "Listen to does screams it sounds like someone is having fun." said Spettro while flying above us, when we came to the explosion spot, we saw ponies running in scare from something when we heard a buzzing sound.

"Look what we got here some changelings" Tenebris said while he saw a medium swarm of them coming out from a building, they started to attack all of the ponies that was gather there, letting them fall like kamikazes above them.

"Hey Umbra, Tenebris let have some fun like in the old times" said spettro when a changeling came from above of him to attack but before he could hit him, spettro disappear from his eyes.

"Are you looking for me" was heard when from above the changeling spettro crashed his hooves over the changeling back making him fall and hit the floor, "A poor thing, let's call for your mommy to come and help you".

When other two changelings appeared, seeing what he was doing to their brother they said. "You will pay for this" after that they launched against us, one rush to Tenebris that evade his attack when from his armor he pulled out a sword cutting off his head, after seeing this the other changeling tried to escape put was stop by four tendril made out of shadow that got his hooves, "where are you going the fun has just begun", after saying that he was tear limb by limb, when I felt dark sensation in my body when eyes started to change to a crimson color and I made an evil grin.

"That's the Umbra we know, fill of hate and doesn't have mercy for no one" said spettro while stomping the changeling head in the floor.

"Now where do we go" ask Tenebris when I heard Twilight voice not so far, so I told them follow me, after a while off running we stop close to the tree house, when I saw the girls being surrounded by nine changeling that were walking and laughing, then three of them launched against them, so we rush against them kicking them in their face.

"DUSK!" said in group my name, when the three changelings charged again, so I made us disappear from there and reappear inside twilight house, we hide for a moment so they could not see us, "Dusk it is good to see you and your friends" said twilight whispering.

"It good that I came in time, what is happening why are there changeling attacking ponyville"

"We do not know, but we can't let them destroy ponyville, I'm going to send a help letter to the princesses so she can send some guards but we need to stop them for a moment and help the other ponies."

"Well send it, we will stop them for a while and if some pony is in trouble we will send them here, okay" after saying that spettro, Tenebris and I prepared to go outside when applejack came close to me, "Dusk please find applebloom and her friend they were in the party when they attack, please bring them back save" I nodded and then disappear.

We appear near sugar cube corner to help when we heard a scream, when I saw a big group of ponies that were in the party being surrounded by some changelings. And in that group were applebloom, sweetie bell and scootaloo in fear.

"Spettro stop them" I said when he fly straight to two changeling kicking them in their side sending them to a wall, before the other changeling could react against him Tenebris and I kick the other four of them, we turn around seeing the group.

"HEY, ponies listen go to twilight house there you're going to be save until the princesses guards comes" I said when from the distance more changeling were coming. I walk where the girls where, they saw me and run to hug me.

"Dusk thanks celestia you are here, I thought something bad happen to you and my sister where is she" said applebloom with a tear in her eye.

"They are all fine, they are in twilight house. You have to go there and get save"

"But what will happen to you" sweetie bell ask.

"I will stop them for a while, and don't worry I will be fine. I will see you three soon so we can play"

"RUN!" yelled tenebris, so they started to run to twilight house, so we prepare to receive our bug friends.

"So guys are you ready to play" spettro said while flying and change his wings in to demonic sharp wings.

"You know the answer spettro" said tenebris while pulling a dark red sword.

"So let's play and remember…" I said while a black aura began to surround me and my horn started to curve and change to a blood color, after that it disappear showing me in my dark form

"NO MERCY!" he said in a deep evil voice while when five big tendrils came from the shadow appear and took five changeling from theirs stomach making pressure and cutting them in half making fall blood on the other changelings that stop and saw this, some of them started to panic, I made an evil grin and said "Let have some fun", after this the tendril started to attack them ripping them in to pieces and making their blood and bodies fly, some of them started to run while the braves ones try took attack.

"Don't go we haven't even started" said spettro to some that were running, he started to fly when a great wind was felt making them stop running and look to him, they try to launch against him but they couldn't move when they saw a blood coming from theirs necks when there head came down, the rest of them watch this and then saw spettro liking the blood from one of his wings, he turn to them and said with an evil smile, "Hey tenebris your turn to play with them, I'm going to hunt some in the air" and then he flew away.

"Who is he talk to-" was the only thing that a changeling said before being stab in his back, seeing this the rest of them made a circle preparing to resist the attacker.

"Come out you-" but before they could do something he disappear in the darkness of the night, then a scream of terror was heard from the place the changeling was pull to when his head was , after this the rest started to run but one by one were pull to the darkness and the same thing only head appear, the last one came to a dead end, he desperately trying to escape, he forgot that he could fly when a voice came from his back, he turn to see who it was with fear when he saw tenebris that was cover in blood laughing in an insane way.

"S-stop l-laughing, w-why are you laughing, d-don't c-come a-any c-closer" he said while tenebris walk closer still laughing, the changeling was more scare so he started to shoot rays to him that hit him but it didn't hurt him so he continue, when tenebris took his horn with his hoof.

"Don't be scared it only… darkness" he said when the changeling scream in terror but was shut up when his trout was slice and his body fall.

"Oh poor thing, your mom will miss you" he said while cleaning his sword and stomping his head, he put his sword in his armor, he walk close to umbra that was finishing some changelings.

"Like old time, no umbra"

"Yes like old times, but this is easier" I said while shooting the infernus spell to the last of them and making them burn alive, they scream in pain until they were dead.

"Oh those screams, the make me fell good, hey where's spettro"

"Up here, mis amigos" he said so we look up where he was, tackling a changeling in mid-air making them crash to a near building.

"How many times I have to tell you don't speak like that"

"Hey spettro, tenebris did you notice that they were not so many"

"Now that you say that I thought they were going to be more, where can they be" tenebris ask when we heard more buzzing sound, we turn around and saw the rest of the swarm looking to us with hate and anger.

"Come on, fight ugly bugs" I said so we could finish them, they launch against us but they were stop by an order of someone, we turn to see that from the middle of the swarm came flying down their queen, she saw all of what we did to her sons.

"You, you killed my child you're going to pay" she said and shot a green beam to me that hit me, she smile but soon her smile came down when she saw that nothing happen to me.

"Ha-ha, it that your powers don't make me laugh, I will show you real power" I said so I made my shadow control spell take her down, her sons seeing this try to help her but were stop by spettro and tenebris.

"Hey kids, let the adult talk" said spettro while kicking and punching some changelings.

"Umbra finish this now" tenebris said while cut changelings in half.

I returned my attention to the queen that was struggling to get free, so I started to walk to her, "What is this, why can't I move" she ask.

"Because it's my shadow control spell no one can escape it"

"But it impossible that spell can only be made by…no, no it can't be" she saw me closer, "No, you're dead".

"Oh it look like you remember me, too bad that it will be the last seeing you" I said, my horn started to light up and then four tendrils took her hooves and started to pull.

"Any last word queen, no so good bye" I said but before I could finish her, there was a blast of light above us we turn to see that it was the princesses with her guard, I got distracted making the spell disappear, she got up and started to fly.

"Retrieve my sons" she said while getting away with the rest of her swarm,

"Oh no you're not getting away."

"Spettro let them go we will see them again soon" I said while changing my horn again to normal and losing the black form.

"Okay umbra, I hope your right. Hey tenebris did you have fun?" spettro said while returning his wings to normal.

"Well yes it was fun but we may a problem now" tenebris said while putting down his sword when we turned around to see the guards of Celestia and Luna surrounding us and pointing us with theirs spear and swords.

"DON'T MOVE. WHO ARE YOU." yelled the guards while some of them started to search for the ponies and seeing if there were changelings alive.

"Well first get those things off of us" said tenebris while preparing to attack, when a royal voice was heard.

"Guards put your weapons down" we turn to see Luna landing near us. The guards bow to her and walk away from us. She gave a look around observing the place and then she turns her attention to us.

"So you three did this" she asks while waiting an answer but none of us made a sound, until tenebris talk.

"Yes princess we did, but we did it to help they were attacking ponyville and we did the only thing we thought that would be good." she only stare to us.

"Captin come here, I need you to disappear all the bodies so that nobody can see them" she said and taking off, after receiving the order he call some guards and started to make a incineration spell to burn their body so they couldn't be seen.

We stood there for a moment looking at what we did and how their bodies were burn to ashes, "So what now umbra" spettro ask.

"We going to have some rest, come with me I know someone that can help" so we started to walk until we reach twilight house.

"What, what are we doing here again" ask tenebris looking at the big oak tree house.

"I have some friend here that can help us until we complete our mission" we knock on the door until we heard twilight voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's me dusk, let me in twilight." The door open and we got inside where almost all of the ponies we saw earlier were here, when the rest of the girls came to us.

"Thank celestia you are okay dusk, we thought that something happen to you when applebloom told us, that you stay to stop them. What happen, did the guards came" Twilight said in a worry tone.

"Yes they came with Luna"

"So the princess Luna came, it must have been very important so she could came. Where is she?" twilight ask, I was going to tell her when somebody knock on the door, so she open the door showing the princess.

"Princess Luna" said almost all of the ponies and bow to her except for me, tenebris and spettro.

"Stand up my ponies; you can go out and return to your homes, the changelings have been chased away. Twilight I want to talk with you and your friends" so all of the ponies walk outside.

"Except you three I need to talk with you to" Luna said so we return back we were.

"What is it Princess Luna?" twilight ask.

"I have to say that it good that your save and if it wasn't for your letter telling us about the attack you may not be here now"

"It was a problem to come here we were stop outside"

"But thanks to dusk and his friend, they kick theirs face" said rainbow dash.

"Yes and thank to them all of the ponies came save here, while they stop them" twilight said when the princess turn to us.

"Oh yes, I saw them after I landed. Thank you for helping my ponies. What are your names?"

"My name is Umbra dusk, this is Spettro and he is Tenebris my friends"

"Well I have to thank you for your help with those changelings; I want to invite you to canterlot so my sister can thank you in person for your help"

"It would be a pleasure Princess"

"Now my friend I have to go to tell my sister what happen have a good night" she said and left.

**Princess Luna POV.**

* * *

Dusk and his friend are interesting, how they could kill so many changelings without being hurt, they are not normal ponies they have a different aura, they feel like dark beings, I think that one of them is him, but I must watch them I hope that they go to canterlot so I can observe them for some days. Now I have to report to Tia about this.

"Captin let go back" I said so we started to fly back to canterlot.

* * *

After Luna left the girls started to ask about what happen and who were Spettro and tenebris, "Well first, girls this are old friends of mine that were travelers like me and they have been exploring equestria they came here because I told them that I was in ponyville"

"I am tenebris and it's a pleasure to meet you some fine and beautiful mares" tenebris said making rarity and twilight have a light blush.

"Well my name is Spettro, the most fast and best flyer of the cryst-" he was going to say crystal kingdom but I cut him hitting him in the side and giving him a stare. "Best flyer of equestria".

When he said that rainbow dash fly direct to Spettro and started to fight about the best flyer and tenebris was talking with rarity and twilight about some places he have visit; I notice that applejack and applebloom were not here.

"Hey fluttershy have you seen applejack" I ask to flutter shy that was hiding from my friends.

"E-eh y-yes she took applebloom, scootaloo and sweetie bell to one of twilight s-spare room so they could s-sleep" after she said that applejack came walking down the stairs, when she saw me she came to me and hug me, when a I started to fell a pain in my chest but I didn't care.

"Dusk thank you for saving applebloom again, and thank celestia that your fine I thought that you were in problems, when applebloom told us how many where…" she said but I put my hoof on her mouth, "I'm fine".

"Okay but here is something for you" she got closer to me moving her face closer to mine but then the pain got more intense, so I put my hooves on my head, the girls turn around and look me with a scary face, except tenebris and spettro that saw each other.

I fall down and my mind started to lose myself, I saw that they try to ask me something but I started to black out but before I lost my self I heard someone saying "Remember our weakness" and then a black out.

**Well sorry for the wait, now that i have began school again my time of writing has been very short (I hate you homework) but now that i have plan my writing time i hope that i can update every week and thanks to all my readers that have read this story.**

**Like I say any give me your review or any tip that can make this story better and any question just PM me, until next chapter.**

**Black umbra fuera.**


	7. Visiting Canterlot part 1

**Chapter 7: Visiting Canterlot part 1.**

I woke up in the crystal castle with my royal armor it was a onyx color with a cape the same color that had my mark, I turn around to find someone but I was alone; I started to stand up and started to walk to the throne room so I could find out if there was someone. I made it to the throne room when I felt a pain in my chest so I touch my chest and thought that this was the same pain I felt I twilight house.

"So you have felt the pain of the code" I heard someone behind me and I turn around to encounter Spettro and Tenebris with a same armor like mine but with their own mark. "The pain of the code but that can't be I have not fell love for no body" I said to Tenebris but I started to fill the pain grow more

"What did you say Umbra you haven't what?" spettro said in a mocking tone, I really hate when he does that, he really think that the life is a game and he has fun playing with other ponies he always have been like that since we meet, he would be a good knight if he could act normal.

"Shut up spettro before, I ripe your mouth." I said while I try to not think about the pain, I look to Tenebris try to think about how did I break the code "Tenebris how is it possible that I have break the code, you know that I have not feel that."

"Well since the code say that the hate and fear feed us and love weak us, it may be that being surround be those mare and that there is no hate… it's possible that one of them feel something for you and that love weak you, making you black out and feel the pain of the code" said tenebris with some pride of his theory, let say that Tenebris is the most calm stallion I have meet he have been working with me and spettro, it is incredible that he and spettro are my partners.

"Blah that was boring tenebris. Hey umbra do you remember what happen to you before blacking out"

"No I don't remember something that may-" I said when I remember what happen before I blackout in twilight house with applejack trying to kiss me.

"So what do you think something about it" tenebris said cutting my thought about it.

"Yes I think I know some pony" I said trying to stand up in my hooves

"I know, I know maybe one of those hot and good looking mares form that tree house, damn they are hot specially that mare with the rainbow color mane with that good flank I could f-"

"Spettro calm down" tenebris said in a disapproval look while spettro scratch his head, "Sorry I let my imagination go on."

So changing the subject let talk about our "little" mission we have; now that the princess Luna have invited us to canterlot we may have a chance to steal those elements and then destroy them."

"That is right but we have to be careful that day because if somebody sees us near them they while send all their guards against us, I would hope that there would be a day that there are no guards in the castle"

"The Gran galloping gala" said a voice we turn where the voice when sombra appear in front of us sitting in his throne so we bow too him, after that we stood up, "Master, what is that gala?" I ask him with some doubt.

"It is the most important gala that occurs in canterlot castle, it is the day that the guards are dismiss all night and it is the perfect day to steal and destroy the elements"

"But how are we going to getting in, if it is the most important gala we need invitation to get in sombra-" spettro said but before he could say something else a tape appear and close his mouth.

"Ha-ha, it has been I while since I have seen you, my three shadow knights it good seeing you again."

"It is too good to see you King, we came to umbra call" tenebris said.

"So umbra you chose your old allies to help you, good they will work; now we have to talk about Luna invitation to canterlot that may help you for getting information where the vault is." sombra said while walking around us, "About spettro question it is easy since umbra arrive this town I have follow him. I have seen and heard most of the things he had, but I have explorer more, like that the mare know like applejack is going to invite you umbra to the gala to be her accompanied, the gala will be in a week, accept the invitation use this opportunity" I was surprise what sombra told us about the gala and more that applejack wanted to invite me.

"But I need the help of spettro and tenebris so that the plan can work".

"Well they must get invited to the gala with one of the other mares. You understand tenebris and spettro."

"Yes king" tenebris said while putting his hoof on his chest and spettro did the same but with his mouth sill covered.

"Good. Now I have something for you three." Sombra said when his horn started to light up red and we were surrounded by a red smoke it get inside our body throughout our mouth, after that the spell finish we turn to sombra."

"What was that sombra, I fell like an overweight cow" spettro said while grabbing his stomach we turn to see sombra so he could explain us, while we ignore spettro, "I gave you a protection spell so that the pain of the code don't makes affect during this days."

"And about the attack of the changeling good work, it looks like that queen have known you three, let hope that when I am free we can use them in our game; now I can't give you more than this" sombra when our shadows became to lift up they were like a black liquid and they began to get our forms, colors, mane and tail.

"Shadow clones, why you made them if umbra can-?" tenebris said but he was cut when sombra lifted his hoof in front of him, "Yes I know that he can but this are different they are Black shadow clones, they looks like you, but they can change to a different pony you want and they have your abilities and power, use them wise."

"Holy shit I have my own clone, let see be umbra" spettro said while his clone transform in to me after that he started to say names.

"Be tenebris"

"Be sombra"

"Be-be a taco" when he said that we saw him with a face, "Sorry I all way wanted to say that"

"I will take care about spettro don't worry" tenebris said while punching spettro in the side of his chest.

"Yes master we will" I said when a white light started to come from the roof of the castle, "It is time to go, I will be watching now that I gave you some of my power we are connected now we can talk through or mind".

"Well shit got more real now" spettro said in his mind when we heard him, we just look at him.

"Now I have to leave see you my shadow knights. And before I forget be careful with Luna she is suspecting something on you so do something to "calm" her down" sombra said when he disappear, the crystal throne room started to break and light came from outside.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes; I was in twilight house when I saw that it was in the morning, I sat up in the bed that I was, after a while I heard somebody coming when the door open it was spettro "Hey you finally awake, he is awake come" spettro said when twilight and spike came in the room.

"Dusk you woke up. What happen to you last night" twilight ask

"Yeah you were talking to applejack but then you blackout" spike said but then tenebris

"I will explain that, after fighting the changelings, dusk use most of his magic to make a repulsion spell that blow them away making him lose all of his magic, when we came back his body was tired and that made him black out".

"Oh yeah you fought those bugs, I forgot, so that made you black" spike said with a little of

"Okay I thinks that is logic, thanks tenebris for explain it, I have to tell the rest of the girls that you okay so they can be less worry" twilight said when she was going leave but before she could go I call her.

"Twilight, can you do me a favor"

"Yes dusk what you need"

"Well you know that Luna came last night and invited us to the castle to talk with her and celestia, can you tell her that we will go today if she don't have a problem.

"Sure I will send a letter to her telling that we are going, so I am going to tell the girls so they can come in midday" twilight said walking out of the room but she stop.

"Can I know why do you want to go today?"

"Well for nothing special, it is only that I want to meet the princesses and talk to them right guys"

"Yes we would like to meet the princess celestia" spettro and tenebris said.

"Okay, spike paper and quill" twilight said to spike that went direct to a desk and took them back where we were; he started to write what twilight was saying.

**Dear Princess Celestia**

**Yesterday night after that I sent you the last letter dusk and his friend help to stop the changeling attack Princess Luna came to my house and invited us to the castle so that she could talk with Dusk he said if we could go to day.**

After writing spike roll up the letter and burn it with his green flame, after 10 min. spike burp out a letter that twilight lift up and read it.

**Dear twilight**

**It will not be a problem that your friends come today to talk with us it would be good to meet them, after all the save ponyville from the changelings, and I wish that you and the girls come with them so we can talk about something important I will expect to see you in noon.**

"Well dusk it looks like that we will go in the noon to canterlot, I am going to tell the girls about it so they can go to the train station at three o'clock, so see you guys there." twilight said and then she left.

"So guys I'm going to read something to kill time until then, see you later" spike said and left us in the room.

"So umbra what plan do you have when we get to canterlot"

"Well first you to have to get invited to the gala so try to someone and second we are going to talk with the princesses and make them think that were "good" ponies" I said with an evil smile, so I stood up and walk to the entrance, they started to follow me.

"Do you think his plan is going to work tenebris?"

"Well I don't know let hope that he does something risky."

"Hey guys, I can hear you remember." I said while tipping my head, turn to them, "Let make this trip one that they never forget, but first let have some fun." and with that we left the library and we walk to the evergreen forest making appear our armor.

After some hour past we made it out of the forest with some dust, dirt and blood, "Well that was fun all those creatures were running from us, like scared cats" spettro said while flying above us, so we made disappear our armor and walk to the town

"Yeah it was fun, but don't we have to get a train, it is like three o'clock" said tenebris while looking to the soon, we look to each other and then we started to run towards the train station, we run through the whole town avoiding the crowd and some food carts after that we were close to the station we saw all of the girls and spike were waiting for us.

"Finally what took you so long, we were waiting for you guys" RD said with her hands tied and angry.

"Take it easy RD they may have been doing something, but the good thing they made it in time" just after twilight said that the whistle of the train sound, "Girls the train is going to leave, let get in" Rarity said so we enter the train and we sat Twilight with Tenebris, Rarity with Spike, Fluttershy with Pinkie, RD with Spettro and Applejack and I, the train started to move.

"So Tenebris where are you from, and how do you meet spettro and dusk" twilight ask I was worry about the question of twilight if she know that we may have trouble,

(Tenebris watch out what you say, they think that we are travelers so don't mention the crystal kingdom) I said to them, (Okay don't worry I'm not going to mention it, I'm going to say about where we are from me and spettro)

"Well I am from the west of equestria in a village near the wastelands and I meet spettro in a village near the dead forest that is in the wastelands, he is the flyer I have met" tenebris said.

"The wastelands and the dead desert is it where the changelings and some of the most dangerous animals live?" twilight said with a surprise in her face by know that are from the most dangerous places in Equestria.

"Yes that where we are from there were not a lot of ponies because of them been attack by animals and the weather was not so good, so we decided to move to a different town and that how we meet umbra when we were traveling right spettro" tenebris said while nodding the girls turn to spettro and then to me.

"So umbra you have not told us where you are from?" Applejack said with some curiosity, I was still surprise about what sombra told me about applejack.

"Well I am from a near village in the entrance to the artic north"

"Wow you there have lives in some hard land. Now that I remember spettro what did you said about being the best flyer" and with that question RD and spettro started to fight about who is the best flyer the girls giggle, (Good one tenebris, now let hope that there will be no more questions).

* * *

**Four hours later. **

After listening to a little fight we arrive to canterlot, we walk out of the train, I watch the city for a while thinking about this next days since it going to change in this days then I was brought back to my mind when pinkie jump in front of me, "Earth to umbre are you there. Where going to leave you"

"Yes pinkie I'm here I was only thinking," so we started to walk to catch up with the group when I turn to pinkie that was bouncing aside me.

"Hey pinkie what is an earth?" I ask with some curiosity.

"It's nothing special I only say it because I like it" pinkie said while she bounce away from me.

"I really think that mare is strange like spettro they could go along very well, but know let move on" I said in a low tone after a few minutes we reach the castle entrance there were three guard waiting us one of them came walking next to us and stop in front of twilight hugging her.

"Shining armor" said twilight with some joy while separating from him, "Twi, how is my little sister and what bring you here?" said her brother.

"Well I am fine shining, we came because princess celestia and Luna want to talk with umbra, spettro and tenebris" twilight said while pointing us three, he turn to us.

"So you are those stallion that took out a swarm of changeling, so you must be very good fighters to do that, I hope we can have a duel with our best guards"

"It would a pleasure to have a duel whenever you want"

(Idiot, if he knew who we are he would be shivering like a cat) tenebris said with some hate.

(Take it easy tenebris soon the will know how we are.)

"Okay let get in the princesses will be waiting you" Shining armor said while we trotted inside the castle, "So your twilight brother and guard of the castle?" tenebris ask.

"Well I am ex-captin of guards of the castle because I marred Princess Cadance she is the princess of love"

(You heard that umbra here you can have more love) spettro said with a small smile and laughed I gave him a glade, we walk further on looking at all the windows showing all the different thing that the princess did like the rise of canterlot, the imprisoning of discord and some other about the six elements of harmony, that surprise spettro.

(So umbra when were you going to tell us that this mares are the elements owner)

(Sorry spettro I may have forgot that, we are going for the elements not for their owner so settle down)

(Yeah whatever hey tenebris did you this) Spettro ask to tenebris, (Well while you were sleeping I read about the elements so yes I know it)

(So I am the idiot for not knowing it what good friends I have) spettro said while tenebris and I laugh to him, we turn to see the girls when we were at the throne room door, it was open by two guards, we enter and saw the princess Celestia and Luna sitting in their throne they lift the sight to us, all of the girls bow to them she move her hoof to get up and told her guards to leave.

"Hello my little ponies, it good to see you and the three stallion that save ponyville what are your names" celestia said with a light and mother tone that was different when I meet her in the empire this made me and spettro feel more hate to her we turn our face aside, tenebris saw this and spoke for us.

"Hello princess celestia it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Tenebris, the Pegasus is Spettro and the unicorn is Umbra" he said while pointing us I turn and saw that Luna was staring us when she saw me looking to her she turn to another way.

"It's a pleasure to meet you I hope that we can know us better"

"We hope so too, can we know why did you invited us Princess Luna" I said with a curiosity tone this made the girls and shining armor be surprise that how I question to the princess of the night.

"I invited you because we want to thank you for what you did and now how you did it, but I have to go to lift the moon so let talk tomorrow, I will be at my room sister" Luna said while she left the room.

"Okay sister, now I have to talk with twilight and the rest of the girls so can you let us alone umbra, spettro and tenebris your room are ready if you want to go to rest" celestia said.

"Yes princesses we will go to our room" Tenebris said while we walk out of the room, I turn to tenebris and spettro and I gave them a small smile.

(Tenebris, spettro I need that you two sneak in and listen what she is going to say to the girls so use your clones to stay here I need them here) I said to them when there clones appear and tenebris cloak with his armor and spettro shake in high speed and disappear.

(What are you going to do umbra) spettro ask while I made my armor and shadow clone appear in front of me,

(I will make a little visit to Luna… in her room, get out when you here the sign, now go.)

**Spettro and Tenebris POV**

* * *

(Hey tenebris do you know what is umbra plan) spettro ask to his partner while they enter the room without being seen and sneak close to celestia to hear her more.

(No I don't but, ssshhh let hear them).

"Princess Celestia what do you want to tell us without the guys" twilight ask while celestia stood up and walk closer to her.

"Because Luna thinks that one of them is an old enemy we fought years ago but got away we thought that he was dead until two nights ago when Luna felt his dark energy again, this dark force was responsible of the transformation of Luna to Nightmare moon when she was attack by him in a direct fight with him" after celestia said this all that were in here room where surprise about this.

"But that impossible she was transform because she was jealous of you, princess" rarity said with a canterlot voice.

"Yes Rarity in part is right but the true is that when we fought him she was reach by his attack making her absorb the darkness that made her weaker and with the jealousy it made her that".

"T-that w-was terrible but why does she think that dusk or the other is him, if you can tell us princess" fluttershy said with a less more of shyness.

"Well I am not sure that they are but Luna is very convince that he is here, so she told me that if you can watch them because they have come to ponyville lately, and that they defeated a swarm of changeling by them self."

"Yeah we now that they told us that, but it not very difficult to defeat them we did it" RD said.

"Maybe, but you did it with Cadance and Shining armor with the power of love, but they didn't have it and the changelings were more than last time."

"So you want us to watch them if they do something suspicious and tell you or Luna about it so you can take them down" pinkie said.

"Yes pinkie that the idea" celestia said with a bit of surprise in her face, (So sombra was right they are suspecting about us we have to tell Umbra about it) tenebris said.

(Where is umbra signal-) spettro was about to say when they heard a female scream that caught the princess attention.

"Who scream like…? Luna" Celestia said in a very worry tone while she and the girls started to run to door, (It looks like that the signal, let go) tenebris said while they made it to the door before celestia and the group making their clones disappear and making them appear.

"What happening where are we going" Umbra clone ask while we started to run with them.

"It Luna something happen to her" spike said to us while he was riding twilight, they reach Luna door but was block inside and they heard Luna voice.

"Your finally here, now that you came I know that your Umbra." Luna said but then the door open by itself when that happens we saw Luna in front of a unicorn with dark onyx armor on with a hood on, he smile to us when Luna turn to us seeing all of us and was shock when she saw Umbra.

"No, no it not possible you're supposed to be him" Luna said with her voice fill with fear.

The group turns to see the unicorn that was in front of Luna, "Who are you I demand you tell me" celestia said with a canterlot voice.

"Ha-ha, I am the Fear and the hate that exist in this world now that I am back you will pay Celestia and Luna" he said with a deep voice after he said it he disappear in the shadow but then we heard something, "We have not finish this princess" making Luna black out in fear

C**ontinue…**

**Sorry for the wait my laptop was failing so i have to repair it, so hear it is a new chapter please ****give me your review, any question PM me ****and if you have any tips for me I would be happy to read it, I am open for constructive criticism and i have to thank Holoarc for the tips and if you notice any faults please let me know.**

**Thank you for reading: Black umbra**


End file.
